wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Wii
'Mario Kart Wii''' (マリオカートWii Mario Kāto Wī?) is the sixth installment in the Mario Kart series of kart racing games, developed and published by Nintendo for the Wii. Mario Kart Wii was announced at E3 2007 by Nintendo of America president Reggie Fils-Aime. The game was released worldwide throughout April 2008, but one year later in South Korea. Like its predecessors, Mario Kart Wii incorporates playable characters from the Mario series, who participate in kart races on various race tracks using specialized items to hinder opponents or gain advantages. The game features multiple single-player and multiplayer game modes, and also features online multiplayer via Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Mario Kart Wii takes advantage of the Wii Remote's motion sensing to provide intuitive and conventional steering controls; each copy of the game is bundled with the Wii Wheel accessory to augment this feature. Traditional control schemes are also supported. Mario Kart Wii received critically positive reviews, with critics praising the online features and the large number of tracks, characters, and karts. It received an aggregate review score of 82.07% on GameRankings and 82% on Metacritic. In 2010, the game was included as one of the titles in the book 1001 Video Games You Must Play Before You Die. With 35.26 million copies sold worldwide as of December 31, 2013, the game is the second best-selling game for Wii and is the best-selling racing video game of all time. Summary Mario Kart Wii is the 6th installement in the Mario Kart series whcih was released on April 10th 2008 in Japan, April 11th 2008 in Europe, April 24th 2008 in Austrialia, April 27th 2008 in North America and April 20th 2009 in South Korea. Compared to past installements, new courses and items are avilable and it consists of 8 levels of grand prix, with 14 playable characters. There are also many game modes to play on such as Grand Prix, Time Trial and Vs.. This game is also supported by Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection which enables online acess to play against others from around the world in either a 1-12 player Vs. race, or Battle. You can also have a private room set up to play with just those who you have traded friend codes with. Mario Kart Wii also supports ofline play with friends with up to a 4 player split screen. Mario Kart Wii supports the use of the Wii Wheel, the Wii Remote & Nunchuck combo, the Classic Controller and the Gamecube Controller. Mario Kart Wii comes packaged with one Wii Wheel peripheral which can also be bought separately. The game had a commercially successful launch in every region, and sold over a million copies in both Japan and the United States in less than a month. Overall, it is the second best-selling game for Wii at 34.26 million copies sold, after Wii Sports as of March 31, 2013. Mario Kart Wii is also the best-selling racing game of all time. Playable Characters Some characters come with the game while others you need to unlock by progressing through the game (i.e, completing Grand Prix stages and obtaining trophies, ranks, or in the time trial by beating the stored Ghost Data). Below are weapons, known as items you can use. Karts/bikes Items *Mushroom - Gives you a single speed boost. *Triple Mushroom - Gives you three speed boosts. *Golden Mushroom - Gives you a limited amount of boosts, decided by the place that the mushroom ends up leaving the user in. *Mega Mushroom (new) - Makes you much larger than the average racer, giving abilities such as slight invincibility, the ability to crush opponents, and the ability to drive over sand and mud at the same speed as usual. *Banana - A banana peel that anyone can slip over. *Triple Banana - Three banana peels that anyone can slip over that hang off the back of the kart. *Green Shell - An offensive item that can bounce off a limited amount of barriers and hit opponents. *Triple Green Shells - Three green shells that rotate around the player. (Look above.) *Red Shell - A heat seeking shell that hits the person one position in front of you, unless they continue to launch themselves into the air enough that the shell goes for the next person, or it hits a wall. *Triple Red Shells - Three red shells. (Look above.) *Spiny Shell - An almost impossible to dodge from heat-seeking shell that hits the character in 1st place. It can only be avoided by using a Mushroom when it swirls above the character's head, or going into a DK Cannon or boost panel. *Star - An item that makes you immune to all items and makes you go faster. *Lightning Bolt - A wave of lightning that shrinks everyone except for caster. *Thunder Cloud (new) - A cloud of lightning that, when you hit someone, they shrink, but, if you aren't quick enough, it backfires. This cloud also allows faster travelling while above the racer's head. *Bob-Ombs - A bomb that creates an explosion blasting everyone in the vicinity. *Blooper - A tentacled creature that shoots ink onto the screen of everyone in front of the caster. *POW Block (new) - A block that creates a shockwave, hitting everyone in front of caster, making them drop their items. *Fake Item - An item box with a reversed question mark that deals damage when hit. *Bullet Bill - An item that turns your character into a Bullet Bill for a short time guiding you through curves, speeding you up and hitting players. You may move the bullet bill a bit by turning left or right but only for straight paths.The closer you are to first place the shorter it lasts. Absent Items Boo (from Super Mario Kart, Mario Kart 64, Mario Kart: Super Circuit, and Mario Kart DS) Special Items (from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) Cape Feather and Poison Mushroom (from Super Mario Kart) Banana Bunch (from Mario Kart 64) =CTGP Revolution= CTGP Revolution is an expansion to and the direct successor of CTGP 2.8 and CTGP 4.4. It is a Custom Track Distribution created byMrBean35000vr and Chadderz. It is released as a Riivolution distribution. The CTGP Revolution pack continues the CTGP 4.4 trend of using custom course slots to load custom tracks, and is the first distribution to use a modified menu system to load tracks. The distribution supports the PAL,NTSC-U and NTSC-J versions of Mario Kart Wii. Gallery MARIOKARTWIIITEMS-1-.png|All the items in Mario Kart Wii. I_14981-550x-1-.jpg|Yoshi on a bike in 10th place in Coconut Mall. Mario-kart-wii-20070711052842751_640w-1-.jpg|Mario racing in the Mario Circuit course. Mario-kart-wii-20071010082404344-1-.jpg|Yoshi racing in Toad's Factory. External links *Official website *Largest Community Forum Category:2008 video games Category:Mario Kart games Category:Mario Universe games Category:Cooperative video games Category:Nintendo Entertainment Analysis and Development games Category:Wii-only games Category:Wii Wi-Fi games Category:Wii games Category:Wii Wheel games Category:Mario racing games Category:Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection games Category:Mario games Category:Racing games Category:Mario Kart series